Clamps for sheets of material are well known in the art. Such clamps are commonly used in bagging systems.
It is known in the art to bag or package certain products, such as bundles of lumber, in order to protect them from the external environment, such as UV radiation, and preserve an appropriate degree of humidity. Apparatuses for loading forestry, agriculture or other products into stretchable plastic tubes have been provided.
Many conventional apparatuses include clamps for pulling a sheet of bagging material over a load, gripping members for turning the bag inside out over a movable bag stretching structure. The movable bag stretching structure is displaced towards a facing side of the material while being held in a stretched state. This continuous displacement causes the bag to be inverted onto the material for covering thereof.
A variety of clamps for pulling this sheet of bagging material are known in the art.
A drawback of standard clamps is that they do not sufficiently grip sheets of material for proper manipulation thereof. Other conventional do not sufficiently grip sheets of film and the like without damaging thereto or creasing thereof.